This invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a game that allows one or two persons to play nine innings of baseball--the game board being arranged to represent the players' favorite teams.
Various types of games and game-board apparatuses have been provided, and each of these apparatuses has its own unique arrangement, configurations and rules. Some of these games require several players, and some are devised for use by children or by adults.
The applicant has found that there is a need for a game corresponding to baseball, whereby the names of known ball teams and their associated players can be represented, and also changed for each game played--thus providing a more personal and realistic atmosphere for each particular game.